


A Birthday Letter

by KatieNoctem



Series: Kore's Adventures in Devildom [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Letters, Mentions of Sex, late birthday fic, mostly just sappy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: A belated birthday fic for the greedy boy.One last letter, read the morning after the party.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kore's Adventures in Devildom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806544
Kudos: 35





	A Birthday Letter

Mammon woke the morning after his birthday with a smile, arms cradling the small figure resting against his chest. The sight of her there brought memories flooding back, of tipsy laughter and golden lingerie adorned with plastic gems. Her broad smile, the alcohol adding confidence to her words when she told him she couldn't afford treasure but she thought this was a good compromise. He could feel the flush on his cheeks all over again, his nodding and agreeing that his treasure wrapped in gold and gems was a better gift than all the valuables in devildom. She went almost as pink as her fringe, the nerves coming back as she fiddled with the waistband of her underwear, at least until he scooped her up and into the bed, worshipping every inch of her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. Her gasps and moans sweeter to his ears than any music in all three realms.   
  


His fingers brushed the letter under his pillow. The last of the series of notes she had devised as part of his birthday plans, notes from her and his brothers that had culminated in the suprise party of the night before. She'd forgive him for reading this one a little late, given she had been the one who was so distracting last night. Carefully he pulled out the letter, shifting slowly so as not to wake her as he opened it to read.

_ For your birthday, _

_ I never know how to start these things, but I guess by now you're used to how I write. There are so many things I want to say but I'm not sure where to start, or if I can even put them into words. So let's start with the basics. Happy Birthday Mammon! I hope you had fun, I think you did, if everything went as planned anyway. I wanted this to be a birthday to remember, even though I'm sure you've had thousands of them by now. I'm sorry for the lack of great riches, Lucifer vetoed my plan to raid a Dragon's hoard (honestly, not a bad call, I didn't even know dragons existed). But I hope these letters are a kind of treasure. Not that any amount of gold or jewels could match up to you, I hope you know that Mammon my love. You are the greatest and most precious treasure in all of the Devildom, in all of the three realms. You're my first man, now and always, the one I'd trust with my life. I'm glad Lucifer entrusted me to you when I first came here, even if I'm sure I was a pain in the beginning. You've always had my back in your own way, you make me smile no matter what the circumstances, you make me feel comfortable and loved and one day I'm going to make you see just how wonderful and kind and smart you are under all of the bluster and bravado.  _

_ I'm blushing just writing this, it's hard to put feelings into words you know? And just saying you are wonderful doesn't seem like enough, but you  _ **_are_ ** _ wonderful.   
_ _ I love you Mammon, my gorgeous, funny, talented, smart, amazing partner. Happy Birthday ♡ _

_ Kore _

_ Ps. Your brothers love you too, if they ever say different just remember that. I'll smack sense into them one day. _

Silently Mammon folded the letter back up, slipping it back under his pillow and gently wiping at the wet streaks that tracked down his burning face. Against him Kore stirred, nuzzling her face back into his chest with a content hum.  
"Morning." She mumbled, half muffled by his skin.  
"I love you."  
She lifted her head at that, giving him a soft, if slightly puzzled, smile. "I love you too Mammon."  
He caught her chin in his fingers, pulling her into a gentle kiss as she melted against him. She was right, this was a birthday to remember. 


End file.
